Giacomo
Once a soldier for the imperial army and The Dark Service, Giacomo rose amongst the ranks during the empire's rise to power and eventually became Emperor Geldoblame's right hand man. Put in charge of his own squadron of mercenaries, Giacomo became a cruel and merciless killing machine as he embarked on Geldoblame's most horrendous plans and operations. Completely driven by a lust for power, this assassin would do anything it takes to become the most powerful soldier in the world, even if that meant using his own father, Georg, to create The Divine Child, a being created from and made of pure magnus, which holds the secrets to immortality itself, for the benefit of the Empire and himself. After his father's death, Giacomo becomes warped with the ambition to locate The Divine Child and obtain its power for himself while securing the malicious plans of Geldoblame to find the five End Magnus pieces hidden throughout the five continents. '' Biography A Skilled Young Man The son of renowned scientist and technician Georg, Giacomo became a skilled warrior at a young age, setting him apart from the other members of his hometown of Azha. By the age of 13, he was an extremely skilled scythe-wielder and had become an Imperial warrior enlisted in The Dark Service. Even though he was 13, he had never been defeated in battle until he met Sagi. He then took a particular dislike to Sagi and trained to defeat him. Though he became even more powerful, he was still no match for Sagi. His extreme rivalry with Sagi came to an end after being defeated by him several times, the last time in Rodolfo's Mansion in Pherkad. Upon this defeat, Giacomo exclaimed his desire for pure power beyond any man and his willingness to give anything for it, foreshadowing the man he would become. Eventually, most of the Dark Service is completely wiped out in a para machina rebellion orchestrated by Geldoblame. Giacomo would be one of the few who survived and continued to train hard to become the best of the best, eventually gaining the attention of Geldoblame once he is made emperor. The Quest to become the Undefeated When Geldoblame recruits his father into his service, he also brings Giacomo into the imperial army due to his immense skills. Through his service to the Emperor, Giacomo is able to perfect his battle techniques and become the strongest soldier within the imperial army. Always eager and willing to perfect his power, he happily agreed to be a test subject for Geldoblame's plans to discover immortality, an operation that was being conducted by Giacomo's father, Georg, himself. The operation entailed using the power of the End Magnus itself from the Lava Caves of Azha and performing experiments with it to create the Divine Child of pure magnus, something Geldoblame hoped to use as guide to obtain complete immortality. Giacomo's role was to be a test subject among those initial experiments to ensure they work properly and that no harm would come to Geldoblame when he absorbed the magnus of the Divine Child. While this entailed horrendous experimentation and a chance of death, Giacomo couldn't care less and only sought to obtain pure power to become the most powerful soldier. Along with Ayme and Folon, two small orphans from Azha who were abducted to also be used as guinea pigs, Giacomo obtained amazing powers, but the goal of creating the divine child was still far away. Georg and his associate, Larikush, came close once by creating a being of pure magnus known as Kalas, but Geldoblame viewed him as failure for having too many similarities to regular humans and was even the one to give him his name as it means "raven" in a long, forgotten language. Georg and Larikush eventually succeeded in creating the true Divine Child, named Fee. However, at this point, Georg and Larikush became sick of Geldoblame's horrid plans and ambitions and staged a fire to fake theirs, Kalas's, and Fee's deaths and fled to Mira to live in peace. Giacomo was disgusted at this turn of events as he was so close to obtaining the powers of the divine child only for his ambitions to be destroyed right before he could obtain those powers. Over the following years, Giacomo served the Emperor with loyalty beyond reproach, but still had his own agenda to satisfy his lust for power. At this point, both Ayme and Folon have become his partners, having trained them himself once they were inducted into the army by Geldoblame. Both of them soon saw Giacomo as a father figure and served him at all times. Finally, Giacomo received word of a doctor in Mira who had a grandson with one wing and realized that his father was indeed alive with Kalas and Fee. Telling the Emperor this news with the expectation of receiving the order to bring them back to continue in the experiments for immortality, Giacomo was shocked to see Geldoblame infuriated and ordered him, Ayme, and Savyna, to slay Georg, Kalas and Fee. Geldoblame didn't even believe in Georg's abilities as a researcher and simply lusted for revenge for having been made a fool of. Giacomo did as he was ordered and set fire to Georg's house in Mira with Ayme, while Savyna stayed outside, starting to doubt her role in the empire. Ayme, eager to kill what she saw as her torturer and his experiments, shot both Kalas and Fee with no remorse. Oddly, Giacomo looked upon this course of action with disgust, possibly hinting that he did not believe in killing children. As Kalas and Fee struggled out of the burning building, Giacomo confronted Georg and even disobeyed the Emperor by asking Georg to come back with him, wanting to still use him to obtain the Divine Child. Georg refused and stepped into the fire to ensure that his mind would never be used for evil purposes again. Giacomo seemed distraught when his father died in the fire, but whether this is a result of love or simply because he needed Georg for power, or perhaps a mixture of both, is debatable. The End Magnus Hunt With this, there was nothing left for Giacomo to do, but continue following the Empire and take Geldoblame's orders without question. Geldoblame's next set of plans would focus on obtaining all the End Magnus that have spread throughout the continents and use them to obtain the powers of Malpercio and take over the world. During his scheming however, Geldoblame failed to realize that one of his servants, Xelha, stole the artifact that was instrumental to his plans, The Earth Sphere. This artifact was necessary to unsealing all the End Magnus as it was what sealed them away to begin with. In response, Geldoblame ordered Giacomo to capture her, acquire the Earth Sphere, and gather the End Magnus on Sadal Suud. Giacomo did as he was told and followed Xelha, who was ironically heading to Sadal Suud as well as she overheard Geldoblame speaking of one of the End Magnus being buried there. Eventually, Xelha runs into Kalas and, together, unseal the first End Magnus. Giacomo was near though and stole the End Magnus and had Xelha captured, amazed to see that Kalas was still alive. Securing Xelha in Lord Rodolfo's manor and leaving to begin other operations, Giacomo deduced that Kalas must have absorbed the magnus of life from Fee and that was how he able to live on. Knowing this, Giacomo realized that he could still obtain the unlimited powers of the Divine Child and began to make plans to acquire it at long last. Starting from this point, Giacomo then planned to overthrow Geldoblame once he has these powers and, after Malpercio has been unsealed, Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon will be the most powerful figures in the world. Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon were soon next sent to Mira to meet with Melodia, Duke Calbren's granddaughter who was helping Geldoblame with his schemes for power, to discuss the whereabouts of the End Magnus on Mira. They did so by orchestrating a fake kidnapping, but Melodia did not know where the End Magnus was located, but did give them another one that was given to her by Kalas, who was helping her for his own ends. Giacomo left Melodia unharmed and attacked Duke Calbren's Manor, incapacitating all the servants and learning the location of the fourth End Magnus. Traveling to the basements of the manor, Giacomo had to venture through a labyrinth of mirrors before finding the End Magnus. He stepped aside though to let Kalas and his friends defeat the guardian of the card and then stole it when the time was right with Ayme stealing the Earth Sphere from Xelha soon after. Giacomo returned to the empire and presented the emperor with the two End Magnus and Earth Sphere, allowing Geldoblame to finally complete his plans. Once Geldoblame had four of the End Magnus secured, he left to enter the Lava Caves to obtain the last one, instructing Giacomo to take care of Kalas and his friends. Giacomo was able to lure Kalas to the Goldoba and attempted to strike a bargain with him and join up with him, Ayme, and Folon, much to everyone's surprise. Kalas refused and Giacomo had no choice, but to engage him in battle, cultivating with his defeat. Amazed, Giacomo revealed that George was actually his father and was the one who built the Goldoba itself. Leaving off by initiating a self destruction mechanism, Giacomo, Amy, and Folon faked their deaths and continued to observe the events from the shadows. Geldoblame was able to finally unleash all the End Magnus, which transformed him into a beast of evil, but he is gunned into the lava of the caves by his own troops under the orders of Melodia, who revealed that she was simply using him the whole time. Melodia would be revealed to be a pawn of Malpercio and the Dark Brethren as she seized control of the Empire, reduced it to rubble, and recreated Malpercio. Giacomo soon realized that everything he worked his whole life now meant nothing with the Emperor gone and his nation in ruins. By watching Kalas and his friends carefully, Giacomo learned where Larikush was located and planned to kill Kalas, his friends, and Larikush as he no longer cared for the Divine Child once he saw how out of control the world's affairs have become. Breaking into a laboratory in Mintaka to steal devices to isolate spirits from the physical realm, Giacomo and his partners follow Kalas to the Celestial Alps, where Georg stored a second winglet. Using the devices to make Kalas's spirit helpless, he engaged Kalas in another battle, but was able to subdue him this time and destroyed his winglet. However, Georg's extra winglet is revealed and, with it, Kalas is able to destroy the devices isolating him from his spirit and finally defeats his half brother. Giacomo, on the verge of death, tells Ayme and Folon to help Kalas stop Malpercio and begs Kalas to stop all this. Seeming to regret some of his deeds in life, Kalas forgives him of his actions right before he dies and his body is later laid to rest by Xelha. Personality Starting off at a very young age in the imperial army and coming from a harsh and violent environment, Giacomo fully understood just how harsh life can be. Due to this, he became obsessed with power and accumulating as much of it as possible in order to survive and become the best of the best. His lust for power is put to the ultimate extreme as he works endlessly to improve his battle skills and is extremely hard on himself if he ever loses in battle. While this is seen as respectable by several characters, even Sagi, this ultimately leads Giacomo down a twisted path of power hunger that begins to hurt countless lives as he joins up with Emperor Geldoblame. The more he improved his fatigue and battle skills, the more his lust for power increased as did his cruelty and sadism against those that would oppose him and the empire. This is shown to the extreme when he attacks his father's house in Mira and sets in on fire and allows Ayme to shoot Kalas and Fee, though he did not seem pleased with the act and even tried to talk Georg into coming back with him alive. Despite this, he would go on to insult his late father and Fee numerous times to Kalas when they meet two years later and continued in his self-pursuit of power. Along with his plans to obtain the Divine Child, he also lusted to obtain some of Malpercio's power when Geldoblame unsealed the beast to become the strongest being imaginable. Like Shanath, Giacomo had his own agenda being carried out while he took orders from others and planned to obtain the power of the Divine Child against Geldoblame's orders and take his place by the side of Alfard as the strongest soldier of all time. While he has many negative traits, Giacomo also had many admirable ones as well. While he is a cruel and merciless soldier at times, he has enough heart to take in two small orphans, look out for them, and train them for over a decade, allowing Ayme and Folon to see him as a father figure. He also does not seem to believe in killing anyone incapable of defending themselves, such as children, demonstrated when he appeared displeased when Ayme shoots Kalas and Fee. Along with this and contrary to what Kalas believes, Giacomo never truly killed his father, Georg, and seemed devastated when Georg stepped into the flames of his burning house. While he seemed to manipulate his father at times and his own power hunger would outweigh the love for his father, he ultimately still cared for him, though he was reluctant to show this to others out of fear that it would make him appear weak. Regardless, he died a man with some regrets, realizing that the aspects he worked hardest to obtain never truly meant anything at the end. His motives and contradicting actions make Giacomo one of the more complex villains throughout the series. Boss Eternal Wings Fight 1 Magnus Description ''Leader of the empires dark forces. Manages all secret operations ordered by the emperor. Has an important connection to Kalas Place of residence: Alfard Empire Strategy First stack your deck with a lot of Water and Light Magnus (mostly Xelha's deck), then trounce him . His attacks are strong, so use defensive Magnus when you get the chance. He uses a four-hit combo ending in, End Slasher. It is a Dark-based attack, so you can't really prevent it since you don't have any Light based armor. The combo itself can deal almost 100 HP; use Bananas to counter. Giacomo's HP is high, but you should have no problem depleting it with Xelha and her light and water magnus. When he has low HP, Giacomo will start to use End Slasher a lot more, so try to keep your health up. Also, take a picture of Giacomo if you get the chance. It will be worth a lot of money. It's a long battle, but you should not have a problem as long as you heal. Eternal Wings Fight 2 Magnus Description Leader of the empires dark forces. Manages all secret operations ordered by the emperor. Has an important connection to Kalas Place of residence: Battleship Goldoba Strategy This is the first time facing the "Chaotic Trio". This time Giacomo is not alone, you'll encounter with Folon and Ayme. Try to equip Xelha with Water, Light and Wind magnus and attack Folon at first since he is faster, weak against these elements and the one who deals more damage. Keep in mind having Wind, Water and Light armors in your deck, these are strong against Giacomo's and Folon's attacks. Attack Ayme with Kalas,use Chronos, Fire and Light elements, she doesn't deal much damage but you should defeat her before Giacomo, if you try to kill Giacomo first, Ayme will heal him. When you kill those two, attack Giacomo with Light and Water magnus, Savyna does a lot of damage with water claws. It is not a hard battle. Eternal Wings Fight 3 Origins Fight 1 Field Guide Description A dark service elite who entered at the age of 13. Well-liked by his peers, though sometimes haughty. He tastes bitter defeat at the hands of Sagi, the first foe he was powerless before. "Sagi, the next time will be your last!!" Uses: Physical Weak: None Strategy This noticeably younger version of Giacomo is no less tough than he ever will be. Most of his regular attacks are nonthreatening, but having a Low Potion or Middle Potion on hand when he uses Thrashingale is the safe route; it can deal 150+ damage, so be careful. Also, Milly will be joining you for this battle, but she isn’t under your control. She can die, but as long as two party members are alive at all times, you’ll should be okay. Gallery File:Baten Kaitos 2 Vs Giacomo (first battle)|Video of battle File:Batenkaitos-younggiacamo1.jpg|Field Guide entry Origins Fight 2 Field Guide Description A young man in the employ of the Dark Service. He seems to feel an obsessive rivalry toward Sagi. He polished his technique to a new level, but is ultimately defeated a second time. "Grrah! Next time, Sagi, Next time!!" Uses: Physical Weak: None Strategy It's very important that you dispose of the soldiers before you do Giacomo in, because they can do more than 200 damage per hit as well as use Healing Salve on Giacomo. If you leave all three alive, the fight becomes much harder. Giacomo himself attacks with combos which can be anywhere from 70 to 350 damage, and a new technique called Thrashingale Redux, which hits one character for about 450 damage and always causes Knockdown. That is quite a pain and should certainly be treated with a Middle Potion after it strikes. As usual, keep a few Fate's Cordials handy and don't let up on the offensive even after the soldiers are gone, and this fight should probably not be quite as bad as the last one. Sagi's Red Padma and Cliffsunder, Milly's Sevenstar Dust and Diamond Drop, and Guillo's Fulgadrum, Firewheel and Twin Ice Auger are useful in this battle. Gallery File:Batenkaitosorigins-giacomo2.jpg|Field Guide entry Marvelous Sword |dro2=Escape |exp=6000 |gol=600 |tp=210 |hp=D: 5000 |spe=D |off=C |ski1=Thrashingale Redux |skid1=Performs a slashing attack with graceful movements that spellbind his foes. No, really! (Physical attack) |ski2=Liquid Mettle |skid2=Slugs an ally in the face with a clenched fist just to get said ally's adrenaline flowing. Macho and totally extreme. (Status boost) |ski3=Energy Injection |skid3=Dopes himself up with steroids to yield instant muscle growth. May cause side effects. (Special ability) |phy=D |fir=E |ice=E |ltn=E |lig=E |dar=D |sle=69 |poi=76 }} Origins Fight 3 Field Guide Description An attempt to bring home Sagi's head as a trophy ended in yet another defeat in Rodolfo's Manor. Enraged at the realization that his power cannot rival a spiriter's, he pledges to find true power. "Strength surpassing man, beyond guardian spirits!" Uses: Physical Weak: None Strategy Man does this guy never learn? Ok lets kick his ass one last time! Just like before you'll want to take out both of the imperial soldiers first. If you got Mountain Apples in Cebalrai before the battle then you should wipe the floor with this kid. Giacomo's attacks are roughly exactly the same as last time, except now he has a new thingy called Liquid Mettle which increases his defense, plus energy injection which he rarely ever uses but it raises his attack power. He does, however, have a lot of HP. However, you're just getting stronger and stronger, while his Thrashingale Redux still rests at about 500+ damage and his combos anywhere from 100-400 damage, so if you have a Fate's Cordial or Fate Idol handy you should definitely be okay. Meanwhile Sagi with Rime Blade is devastating enough for your purposes. Gallery File:BKO-younggiacamao3.jpg|Field Guide entry Notes His scythe wielding causes some fans to compare him to Magus from Chrono Trigger, although Giacomo is physically strong and unskilled with magic, while Magus is the opposite. Media Videos File:Baten_Kaitos_2_Vs_Giacomo_(first_battle) File:Baten_Kaitos_2_Vs_Giacomo_(second_battle) File:Baten_Kaitos_2_Vs_Giacomo_(third_battle) File:Baten_Kaitos_Vs_Giacomo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Humans